British Rail Class 334
|interiorimage = |interiorcaption = |imagesize = 300px |background = #000066 |manufacturer = Alstom |factory = Birmingham, England |formation = 3 cars per trainset |numberbuilt = 40 trainsets |fleetnumbers = 334001 - 334040 |replaced = Class 303 |yearconstruction = 1999 - 2002 |family = Juniper |service = 2001 – current |weight = Total - |capacity = 183 seats |carlength = 21.01m or 19.94m |width = ? |height = ? |maxspeed = |gauge = |brakes = Air (regenerative) |operator = First ScotRail |electricsystem = overhead }} The British Rail Class 334 is a suburban electric multiple unit built by Alstom in Birmingham. They are part of the Juniper family of trains along with Classes 458 and 460. They were built for SPT/ScotRail (when part of National Express Group) outer suburban services in Glasgow, UK. They later became part of First ScotRail/SPT fleet once they took over the franchise in 2004. Their introduction saw the withdrawal of the last of Glasgow's venerable Class 303 "Blue Train" sets which had been in service since 1960. History Although delivered to Strathclyde in 1999 - 2002, they did not enter passenger service until 2001 due to a large number of teething problems (in common with other Juniper-based classes) and technical failures which plagued the new units at their introduction. SPT had ordered 38 Juniper units originally, but two were added to the order as a goodwill gesture due to teething problems. SPT purchased a total of 40 units, which can be seen in use daily across the SPT electric network. On the maiden run of the units, nos. 334010 and 334020 ran to Gourock. Initially the units ran Ayrshire and Inverclyde lines but they have also become a common sight on the Argyle and North Clyde lines. In December 2010, the Class 334s operate the Ayrshire Coast Line, Inverclyde Line, North Clyde Line and Argyle Line. Saltire Relivery In September 2008, the Scottish Government's agency Transport Scotland announced that all ScotRail trains (including from the Strathclyde Partnership for Transport) would be eventually repainted in a new, blue livery with white Saltire markings on the carriage ends. Class 334 re-livery began in November 2010 at Springburn RailCare ScotRail 25th Anniversary Publicity Materials Accidents On 16 January 2008, 334 017 was involved in a minor collision whilst entering Glasgow Central station. The unit was working the 08:24 passenger service from when it collided with an empty Class 318 train (318 267) whilst preparing to terminate at Glasgow Central. The train was in the process of braking and was travelling at less than 4 mph when the collision occurred. Four passengers were slightly injured; however only one required hospital attention, and was transferred to Glasgow Southern General hospital in a taxi. The unit sustained no damage during the collision. Fleet details Gallery File:334021 334004 glasgow.jpg|Class 334s nos. 334004 and 334021 at Glasgow Central station File:SPT trains.jpg|Class 334s nos. 334016 and 334010 at on 28 May 2006 File:Juniper at Largs station.jpg|Class 334 no. 334030 at References 334 Category:Alstom multiple units pl:British Rail Class 334 simple:British Rail Class 334